Enderronian federal election, 1994
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Helen Vandenberg | Wally Koepke |- ! align="left"|Party | Social Democrats | Conservative |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 19 June 1987 | 25 November 1993 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Rosslea, JZ | Marshall Bay, CO |- ! align="left"|Last election | 72 seats, 38.57% | 11 seats, 17.54% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 98 | 30 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 26 | 19 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 7,111,971 | 3,274,452 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 49.26% | 22.68% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 10.69pp | 5.14pp |- ! align="left"|TPP | 55.63% | 44.37% |- ! align="left"|TPP swingBased off estimated TPP between the SDP and Conservative Party in 1990. | 3.06pp | 3.06pp |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Michael Paxton | Andrew Quinton |- ! align="left"|Party | National | Independence |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 21 October 1985 | 10 May 1991 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Greenberg, GB | Formosa, JZ (lost seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 5 seats, 7.74% | 51 seats, 21.68% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 7 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 47 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,523,169 | 1,186,772 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 7.27% | 8.22% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.47pp | 13.46pp |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="3"| Winning party by electorate |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 50%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" style="width: 50%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 50%"|Helen Vandenberg Social Democrats | align="right" style="width: 50%"|Helen Vandenberg Social Democrats |} A federal election was held in Enderron on Saturday 17 September 1994 to elect the 140 members of the 13th Enderronian Parliament. The incumbent Social Democratic Party government, led by Prime Minister Helen Vandenberg, was re-elected to a second term, winning a supermajority with a landslide swing in its favour, defeating the opposition Conservative Party, led by Wally Koepke. The 1994 election is considered a major realigning election in Enderronian political history, as the traditional centre-right party, the Independence Party, collapsed and lost all but four seats. Leader Andrew Quinton was defeated in his own seat of Formosa. The Independence Party would dissolve and merge into the Conservative Party less than a month after this election. A vast majority of former Independence Party supporters moved to the Conservative Party, which finished second in the election, and the Liberal Democrats. The party had already been the Official Opposition since July 1992, when more than a third of the Independence caucus defected to the Conservatives. Results } | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|7,111,971 | align="right"|49.26 | align="right"| 10.69 | align="right"|98 | align="right"| 26 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="right"|3,274,452 | align="right"|22.68 | align="right"| 5.14 | align="right"|30 | align="right"| 19 |- | | align="left"|Independence | align="right"|1,186,772 | align="right"|8.22 | align="right"| 13.46 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 47 |- | | align="left"|National | align="right"|1,049,615 | align="right"|7.27 | align="right"| 0.47 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|1,017,852 | align="right"|7.05 | align="right"| 0.80 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="right"|433,129 | align="right"|3.00 | align="right"| 3.00 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Democrats | align="right"|72,188 | align="right"|0.50 | align="right"| 0.36 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|291,640 | align="right"|2.02 | align="right"| 4.19 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- ! colspan="7"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|'Social Democrats' | align="right"|'8,031,647' | align="right"|'55.63' | align="right"| 3.06 | align="right"|'98' | align="right"| 26 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="right"|6,405,971 | align="right"|44.37 | align="right"| 3.06 | align="right"|30 | align="right"| 19 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|14,437,618 ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|140 | |} Independents: Jack Berg }} }} }} References